conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanver the Just
Hanver the Just is the legendary hero of Humans in the continent now named after him. He is also the father of the five founders of the five leading nations. He also has the the Crown of Hanver which he passed down to the founders. He has a companion kanpur named Magnhild. According to old folklore and tales, Hanver was the son of a Chieftain of a mighty clan of warriors living at the south of the continent. At that time, the Armeyasians, a foreign nation, was controlling the entire continent except the southern region. At a young age, he has remarkable shown gift in leadership and a gift as a mighty warrior. At the age of twelve, he saved his clan by killing the rogue bear that terrorize the land. One of the known exploit of Hanver is that he killed a pack of ten ravenous wolves when they attack him on a hunting trip. After killing them, he peeled off there pelts and teeth and gave it to his father chieftain. When he reached the age of twenty, he left his home and wandered outside his tribe to explore the world. He then became legendary because of his escapades and adventure around the continent and encounter with the oppressive Armeyasians; foreign human invaders coming from the Desert Continent . In his long journey, many men and women joined him either for his leadership or for bounty. These band of followers of his became known in tales as the Black Faithfuls because they wear black cloaks like their leader as well they are fanatically followers of him. They develop a deep devotion to their leader and made sure he succeed in every undertaking he intended. He and the Faithfuls often clashes with the Armeyasians until many native tribes came under his protections. Finally, according to tales, he defeated a large army headed by its King. The casualty of the defeated army was so much that the King of Armeyasians sue for peace and offer his daughter in marriage as price. Hanver, following the victory, rejected the offer and pushes through campaigns and campaigns to drive them off for good from the continent. The other chiefs and khans in the continent began joining his cause in defetaing the Armeyasians. Now with the combined forces of this chieftains and his personal army, the Black Faithfuls, he confronts the enemy. Finally the King of Armeyasians yielded and ordered his Army and People to abandon their country. Out of the spoils of the war, Hanver took the King's Crown and claim himself King of the Continent. This crown became what is now as the Crown of Hanver and using it as his sgn of authority, he went back to his clan and he succeeded to become it's chieftain. Due to his prestige and military prowess, every known tribes and clans made pilgrimage and alliance with the hero of the continent. It was the start of the Hanverian Empire where all chieftains submitted to the authority to Hanver and his Black Faithfuls. He became father to five legitimate children from the different clan wives he has who then would known become the Founders of Hanver. He died of old age according to folklore but before that he divided the continent for his children. He received the title the Just because he brought peace to the entire continent.